Unexpected romance
by xXMaddie
Summary: What happens when Jessie, James and Meowth applies for a job in a hotel, and Ash and his former travelling companions and rivals are going to stay there as well? Jessie, being the hopeless romantic as she is, decides to get the teens together as an inspiration to write her romance novel. CRACKPAIRINGS
1. Arrival

x

Who knew working in a beach hotel could be so _boring_? Jessie yawned as she rest her head on her hands. She envied the calm looking tourists, all happy and relaxed. It didn't look like any of them had any problems in this little world. Jessie glanced at the big clock on the lobby's wall. 02.00 pm. She groaned in annoyance and shifted position on her uncomfortable chair. She already regretted that she thanked yes to this summer job, even though she needed the money. Currently she had vacation from Team Rocket as well, but she thought that extra working in the summer would help her with the economy. Team Rocket wasn't exactly known to pay their employers a lot of money. Luckily she managed to drag James and Meowth with her too, so she didn't have to work here alone.

"The ocean looks so beautiful," James said, interrupting Jessie's thoughts.

"Stop whining and continue working," Jessie replied. "You applied for this work for a reason."

"Applied for a reason? You _forced_ me!"

"Shut up you two!" Meowth said and slapped their heads with a brochure. "This is no time for pointless fights."

"Is there anything other to do?" Jessie asked, rubbing her head where she just had been hit.

"Well you can fold the towels, hand out brochures..."

"Okay, okay I get it!" Jessie said as she rolled her eyes. "But at the moment I'm supposed to sit in the reception, but there are no new tourists."

"Uh, Jessie," James spoke as he nudged her.

"What!?" Jessie spat out, turning around to glare at her lavender haired friend.

"Look," He said calmly, nodding at the large glass door.

Jessie and Meowth followed his gaze, only to gasp in surprise. There Ash stood with his usual dumb hat, sunglasses and he also got a happy expression on his face. Pikachu was nowhere to be seen though, much to their disappointment. After admiring the lobby for a little while, he walked happily in their direction. The team rocket trio panicked for a sec, but once they realized they had a disguise on, they relaxed.

"Welcome to Crystal Wave Hotel!" Jessie greeted with a happy voice.

"Hey! I've reserved seven rooms," Ash told them. "Under the name Ash."

"Seven rooms?" Jessie said surprisingly. "A-are you here with your family, young boy?"

"No, he's here with us!" A girl with purple hair said, popping up next to him.

"Yeah!" A familiar brunette with a bandana agreed, also popping up next to her.

"This is going to be so _fun_!" A girl with honey blonde hair added as she dragged her tired blonde friend with her. "Come on, Clemont. Don't tell me you're tired already."

"Where are all these twerps coming from!?" Jessie whispered to James with a scared expression.

"Geez, this is the last time I'll take a plane again!" A red haired girl spoke as she approached them. "But thanks for inviting me, Ash."

The team rocket trio glanced at each other as more twerps approached them. They recognized them as the kids Ash dumped in every region he visited. Good thing they never recognized them in their disguises, even how poorly disguised they were. Dumb kids.

"H-How many are you in total?" Jessie asked, trying to hold her voice calm.

"Fourteen!" Ash said enthusiastically.

"Fourteen twe-!?" James slapped a hand over Jessie's mouth as he smiled kindly at Ash.

"I see. You're quite popular, aren't you? Anyway, here is your keys and-"

Jessie pushed James aside and handed Ash another key. "Here's your key to the fourth beach villa," she smiled. "Because you're so many we thought that living in one of the villas would be better. If that's okay with you?"

"Really? Thanks!" Ash said as he grabbed the key and the brochure. "Let's get going then."

James glared at Jessie as the teens walked away towards the beach villas. "Why did you do that? They actually reserved seven of the hotel's rooms!"  
"Oh, you know.." Jessie said and smiled at the ceiling. "Fourteen twerps in one house.. Hey, that could be the plot to my new romance novel! Think about it, James! I could use them as an inspiration to write my new novel!"

James rolled his eyes. "Wow."

"And you guys can help me with this!" Jessie continued. "With arranging activities and such, okay?"

"This is dumb," Meowth said.

"Yeah," James agreed.

Jessie pulled James' and Meowth's collars closer to her face as she glared angrily at them. "You guys are going to help me, _right_?"

"O-of course!" James stuttered.

"Yeah, we will! Please d-don't hurt us!" Meowth begged.

"Great!" Jessie smiled and let them go, causing them to fall down on the floor. "First off, we have to find out _who_ should be together with _who_."

**x With the twer- I mean, Ash and the others x**

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Dawn commented as she glanced at the villa they would be sharing those two weeks.

The villa wasn't the biggest one, but big enough. It was cream colored with flowers planted nicely in front of it. Luckily it was also near the hotel's beach, so they didn't have to walk for a long time. The street considered of other villas around, all belonging to the hotel as well.

"Move!" Barry yelled as he pushed Dawn aside and dashed towards the villa. He tried to open the door, but it was locked of course. "Why is this door locked!?" He yelled, banging on the auburn colored door.

"Because if it wasn't thieves would get easily in?" Misty said.

"Move aside," Ash said as he unlocked the door. Before he could even look inside, Barry already ran past him and into the villa. Barry was quiet for a while, but after a few seconds his scream was being heard. The teens looked confusedly at each other before they hurried inside as well.

Barry was spinning around in the middle of the living room, eyeing the luxurious furniture's. The front door lead into a long hallway with two doors on the sides. The left led to the kitchen and the right led into the large living room. By the end of the hallway were the stairs.

The living room considered of a clean, polished floor and a three long leather couches arranged around a big flat screen TV. In front of the couches there was a wooden coffee table and a round, orange carped underneath.

There was also three big windows with orange curtains, all with the beautiful beach as a view. The other side of the living room considered of a large wooden table with matching chairs, probably being used for dinner.

And finally, in the middle of the two parts of the living room there was a glass door which lead to the balcony.

"Wow," Serena spoke up. "Won't this be expensive for your mother?"

Ash shrugged, still looking around at the living room. "Dunno."

"Ha, who cares?" Gary said as he pumped his fist in the air. "Those two weeks are going to be great! No parents, endless freedom and we'll be chilling all day long!"

"So, are we going to get our own rooms or are we going to share them?" Clemont asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hold on," Ash said as he pulled up the brochure from his pant pocket. "There is eight rooms in this villa. So, who wants to share room with who?"

"Why don't we share a room?" Gary smirked as he put his arm around Leaf.

"In your dreams," Leaf snorted as she pushed him aside. "May and I will share a room."

"Then I feel sorry for you Leaf," Drew said and smirked at May.

May stuck out her tongue at him and picked up her red suitcase. "Shut up, grass head."

"Then I'll share a room with Iris," Dawn said as she nervously looked at Conway who was already looking at her.

"And I with Serena," Misty said.

"Me and Kenny!" Barry said as he rushed upstairs. "I'll take the bed by the window!"

Kenny sighed in response. "Sure, whatever."

"Me and..." Conway looked at Drew with an unsure expression. "Sorry, what was your name?"

"It's Drew," the green haired coordinator replied as he flipped his hair.

"Me and Ashy boy then," Gary said. "That leaves the blonde with the plum head."

"It's Clemont," he sweatdropped.

Paul didn't even bother to answer as he picked up his backpack. Arceus knew why he agreed to come along with them.

Upstairs the girls were busy with unpacking their stuff. Misty dropped her brown suitcase on her bed by the window and smiled. "It sure is great to get away from your sisters once in a while."

"Parents too, even though I love them dearly," Serena added as she put her clothes in the closet. "By the way, you're Ash's first traveling companion, right?"

Misty unfolded the yellow tank top she was holding as she smiled slightly. "That's me."

Serena couldn't help but feel a pinch of jealousy as she thought about Ash and Misty together. She saw him first, even though they only shared a little moment. It didn't really matter, but for Serena it did. "How was he back then?"

"Oh he was childish, dense and energic," Misty replied. "Just like he is now."

"Oh," Serena said. She didn't manage to say anything else as someone spoke up loudly in the hallway.

"Hey everyone! Let's get this party started!"

Serena and Misty exchanged a confused look as they walked into the hallway. There a pink haired girl was with a slight smirk on her face. She wore a light blue dress with a white cardigan over. Her pink pair were also pulled up in two curly pigtails. Behind her was two large suitcases. Arceus knew how she managed to drag them up the stairs.

"Ursula?" Dawn gasped as she walked into the hallway.

"Dawn!" Ursula's smirk disappeared as she looked at the bluenette. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my friends," Dawn replied with a frown. "Is there any problem?"

"Oh," Ursula replied. "I heard that some teens were going to live here for a while by my father, so I decided to come along too! Good thing I already know some of you."

"So, you invited yourself?" Ash asked as he stepped out of his room.

"Um, actually my father owns this place," Ursula explained. "Would you mind if I stay here?"

"Only if you start being friendlier," Dawn said, looking straight at Ursula's eyes.

"Stop being so silly," Ursula laughed. "That was five years ago, I have grown since then."

"You better did," Barry said.

"I don't think you can talk," Kenny sweatdropped at Barry.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Barry yelled.

"Anyway," Ursula spoke, "I'm going to have this room all by myself." Ursula opened the door by her right and stepped inside. "Thank you for letting me stay!"

The other teens blinked as she slammed the door shut behind her.

x

"So, anyone want to explore the town?" Misty asked as she skipped down the stairs. She was wearing a white tank top, denim shorts and her hair was pulled up in her usual side ponytail.

"I want to," Iris said and grabbed her sunglasses. She was wearing a cream colored tunic with a pink belt around her waist. She had a pink miniskirt on and her hair was pulled up in two long pigtails.

"Wait!" Dawn called up from upstairs. "What should I wear, this or this?"

"That one," May's voice called from upstairs.

"You guys want to join us too?" Serena asked as she stood up from the couch.

Gary and Ash didn't even look up at her as they continued to hammer on their game controllers. "Only if Leafy is going too," Gary said as he winked at Leaf. That action caused him to die in the game, making Ash laugh.

"Ha, you loser!" Ash taunted. "That's what you get for flirting with every girl you see."

Ash and Leaf high fived as Gary frowned.

"I would love to join you, but I have to do some homework," Leaf smiled apologizingly.

"Homework!? But it's like in the middle of the summer," Barry commented.

"Yeah, so what? You have to work hard for your dreams, nothing comes easily," she said and brushed her chestnut colored hair aside.

"That's my Leafy, working hard for her dreams," Gary said.

Leaf rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the living room. "See you later."

Just then May and Dawn ran down the stairs, both looking really happy. "I can't believe we're all finally here together," May said and tightened her red bandana.

"Yeah, Ash always told us about you guys," Serena smiled. "Too bad everyone couldn't come."

"We're leaving," Misty yelled as the five girls walked out of the door and into the sunshine. "I sure hope there's a mall around here. I need a new mallet."

"Mallet?" Iris asked.

"Yep, those people at the airport took mine away," she explained. "You never know when you'll need a mallet."

"That's true, there are a lot of creepy guys at places like those," a voice spoke behind Misty.

Misty gasped as she spun around. Conway was standing there with shiny glasses.

"Conway!" Dawn said. "Where did you come from?"

"Oh, I was just walking around here when I heard you talking about mallets."

"You know where I can buy one?" Misty asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I could follow you there if you want," he replied proudly.

"No thanks," Dawn replied before Misty could. "We'll be fine on our own, bye!"

Conway was left hanging as Dawn dragged the other girls further down the street in super speed. As they turned a corner, Dawn stopped running and panted for air.

"What was that for?" May asked.

"Yeah, I really need a mallet," Misty told her.

"You guys don't know Conway yet," Dawn said. "Let me explain on our way downtown."

x

**There may be some cliché shippings in the beginning, but that doesn't mean it's going to end like that xD I'm getting tired of the same pairings in every fanfiction, so I decided to write one with crack pairings. See anyone you want to be together? Don't hesitate with leaving a review and tell me (: All unusual/ weird pairings are approved**

**- xXMaddie**


	2. Volleyball part 1

"Okay, what did you guys observe so far?" Jessie asked as she plopped down on her bed the same night. She lazily reached out for her notebook which laid on her nightstand, looking forward to hear what her companions observed.

"Uh," James uncomfortably changed his position on his chair, exchanging a glance with Meowth. He spent the last part of his day disguised as a streetlight outside the twerp's villa, and remembering it made him mentally shudder. He couldn't care less about what Ash and his friends did all day, and worse was that he couldn't do the thing he loved doing during his free time. He would rather go for a walk in the hotel's rose garden, paint pictures and watch the beautiful sunset. Arceus knew why he didn't tell Jessie right away that he didn't want to be a part of her plan. It just seemed that he had a little weakness towards her, and that's _not_ because he's scared of her.

"Are you guys going to talk, or?" Jessie raised her eyebrows, looking really impatient.

"Nothing special happened," Meowth spoke before James could say anything.

"Is that so?" Jessie began writing down some stuff on her notebook. "What kind of personalities do they have?"

"There was a creepy guy who followed the bluenette all day, Ash was being an dense idiot, the fining twerp was hyperactive, the pink haired girl was..." Meowth couldn't say anything else before Jessie interrupted him.

"No, no! I need _names_! It's hard to keep up when you're not using their names!" Jessie turned to James, looking straight at his eyes. "Please tell me you know their names."

"Uh.. I.." James stammered as he tried to avoid her gaze. Looking into her beautiful ocean blue eyes was enough to make him forget how to speak like a normal person. "No, I don't think so..."

"You guys are hopeless!" Jessie scolded as she put away her notebook and pencil. "Is there anything interesting you guys saw today?"

"Well, when James was disguised as a streetlight, a Lillipup came and tried to pee on hi-"

James kicked Meowth out of the chair, causing the poor Pokemon to fall on his face first. "Hey!" Meowth cried, rubbing his face. James let out a sigh of relief, hoping that Jessie didn't understand what Meowth tried to tell her.

Jessie just rolled her eyes at them. "If we continue like this, I'll never be able to finish my novel! You two are useless!"

James immediately felt guilty and tried to come up with something to cheer her up with. "Don't worry Jessie, I'm sure that you'll be able to write your story even without the twerp's help."

"I GOT IT!" Jessie yelled and clapped her hands together. "We'll arrange a little volleyball tournament tomorrow! That way I can take down notes by my own! It's brilliant, brilliant I tell you!"

"Wow," Meowth said as he rolled his eyes.

"And I need _you_ to go to their villa and hand out the invitation," Jessie said as she locked eyes with James.

"I thought you said that we were useless?" James said.

Jessie shot him an angry glare, clearly not pleased with his answer. "If you want to continue on living, you better do what I tell you to do."

"Okay," James said sadly as he looked down on the floor.

**xx The next morning xx**

May woke up to the delicious smell of pancakes. She had never been a morning person, and if she wanted to she could sleep until it was dinner. But she didn't have any plans of doing that today. Who would spend their summer vacation by their bed all day? May slowly sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes. She glanced at Leaf's empty bed and sighed. She probably woke up early to study and go for a run. Typical Leaf.

Even though the two of them were different, they still were good friends. They meet at Ash's reunion party three years ago, and since then they stayed in touch. May remembered that she used to envy her a little. Leaf was always hardworking, confident and determined, unlike her unsure self. May rubbed her temples and swung her legs over the bed. She quickly put on her pink, fluffy slippers and strolled into the small bathroom.

May blinked as the image of herself in the mirror became clearer. She studied her face and hair before she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste. Just then there was a loud knock on the door, making the brunette jump a little.

"You better hurry, or there will be no more pancakes for you!" Iris' voice called from behind the door.

"Coming!" May yelled, brushing her teeth slightly faster. If there was anything she loved just as much as training her Pokemon, it was food.

Iris stepped out of the room and walked down the quite large hallway. It was great taking a small pause from being Opelucid city's gym leader, even though she missed her Pokemon. She just had to trust Drayden to take care of them.

Iris happily walked down the stairs, humming a happy tune to herself. Just when she was about to walk into the living room, the doorbell rang. Iris, being the closest to the front door, walked towards it.

"I'm opening!" Barry yelled, running past Iris and opening the door before she could protest.

"Good morning," a man with dark, round glasses, black hair and beard greeted. "Are you interested in participating in a volleyball tournament later today hosted by the Hotel?"

"Volleyball tournament?" Barry repeated. "Mah, I don't know. It sounds boring."

The man fell down anime style. "There is a prize for the winners, and I guarantee that you all will have a lot of fun."

"Prize?" Barry's eyes lit up. "What kind of prize are you talking about?"

"It's... A secret," the man replied, satisfied with his answer. "So are you guys in?"

"Barry, who is it?" A voice called behind the blonde. Misty walked up next to him and narrowed her eyes at the familiar looking man. "Have we meet before?" She asked.

The man smiled to hide his nervousness. "No, miss, I highly doubt that. But I still need a final answer, do you want to participate in the volleyball tournament or not?"

"Volleyball tournament!?" Misty said. "Oh, we'd _love_ to! We was just discussing what to do next and none of us came to an agreement! Sign us up right away!"

The man smiled at them. "Great! See you at 1.00 PM!"

"Why did you say yes?" Barry whined as he closed the door shut. "Doesn't our votes count too?"

"None of us came to an agreement anyway," Misty said as she strolled back into the kitchen. "Hey guys! I signed us all up for a volleyball tournament which is starting in exactly two hours from now! So pack your beach supplies and get ready."

"V- volleyball?" Clemont got a nervous expression on his face. "But I'm not good at sports at all."

"That's unfair!" Ash also whined. "You only signed us up for that because you are good at everything beach related!"

"Or because none of you agreed on anything," Paul quietly muttered.

Misty shrugged. "Whine all you want, but that still can't change the fact that it's already settled. So, if you'll excuse me I'm going to change into my new bathing suit."

xx

"Thanks for joining our small volleyball tournament," the strange man from the same morning said. "My name is.. um.. Morty, and I'll be the referee! Please, group yourselves into four different groups."

"I'm _so_ not participating in this barbaric sport," Ursula said and scrunched her nose in disgust. "I've just had my nails done!"

"Nobody asked you to join us in the first place!" Dawn spat out. "Either you join us in all our activities, or you'll get out of our villa!"

"Calm down, Dawn!" Ash said as he appeared in front of the two girls, knowing what this could lead into. "Actually I'm the one who rented the villa, and therefore I'm also the one who chooses who's in and out."

"You didn't even invite her!" Dawn whined, glaring at the pink haired girl.

"I knew I shouldn't joined you pathetic people," Paul muttered as he sat down by the edge of the volleyball court.

"Then why did you come anyway?" Misty asked, accidently hearing his muttering.

"None of your business," Paul answered.

"Hey, I'm having a good day and if you ruin it I swear to Arceus you're going to regret it!" Misty warned, grabbing the volleyball in the process. "ALRIGHT! That weird man said we should group in four different groups, so do it already!"

"Of course you want to be on my team, right Leafy?" Gary asked as he smiled at the brunette.

"No," Leaf simply answered. "I think it would be better if the girls were up against the boys."

"Hello, everyone!" A familiar looking woman said as she approached the teens. "My name is Jess and I'll be the referee today!"

Ash suspiciously looked at Morty. "Isn't he the referee?" He cluelessly asked, pointing at him.

Jess glanced at Morty and walked over to him. They said something before they smiled at the teens again. "Sorry, there have been a misunderstanding because of bad communication. I, Jess, will be your wonderful referee! Now, may I know the teams?"

"Team Gary!" Gary shouted before anyone could protest. "Me, Ash, Drew and Clemont."

"Good, and the others?" Jess said as she noted down everything.

"Team Ball Crushers!" Misty shouted. "Me, Leaf and Dawn."

"Team Ursula!" Ursula said. "Me, May, Iris and Serena."

"Team Sinnoh," Barry said. "Me, Conway, Kenny and Paul."

"Great!" Morty said. "We can start with team Ball Crushers against team Sinnoh!"

"Unfair! We're only three on our team!" Dawn pointed out.

Misty laid a hand on the bluenettes shoulder. "Don't worry, I've played volleyball ever since kindergarten. I got this."

"Okay, this is not a serious tournament," Morty informed. "The game will last for ten minutes, and the team who scores the most points by that time wins. Any questions?"

"Sounds good," Misty said, being the only one who was excited for this. Well, she and Barry.

Dawn sighed as she walked up to the volleyball court. She wasn't bad at volleyball, but she wasn't really interested in playing it either. She glanced at Ursula who was taking selfies of herself, wondering why the pink haired girl decided to join them.

The girls and boys got in the places and the referee blowed the whistle, starting the game.

Leaf took a deep breath as she narrowed her eyes at the other team. She swung her arm once, twice, and then she hit the volleyball over the net.

Paul dashed forward and easily hit back over the other side, smiling smugly at them.

Misty jumped high up into the air and smashed the ball to the other side again. None of the boys were ready for that one, and therefore the ball hit the sand right in front of their eyes.

"Yes!" Misty yelled, high fiving Dawn and Leaf. Then she whirled around and smiled at the guys.

"1 - 0 to the girls!" Jess shouted. "Continue!"

Paul grabbed the ball and glared at the happy redhead. There's no way he would lose to three pathetic girls. Even thinking about them scoring made him embarrassed. "Focus," he scoffed at his teammates.

It was Paul's turn to serve. He took his time to get into his place and hit the ball high into the air. Even Misty gasped at this, making Paul smirk.

"Good serve!" Barry complemented.

"I got it, I got it, I got it..." Dawn ran around in circles, looking up at the volleyball that fell down in super speed right toward her. She put her hands up to smash the ball towards the other side, but before she could do that the ball hit her forehead.

Both the ball and Dawn fell down at the soft beach sand, making the other team laugh.

"Dawn!" Leaf yelled, running over to her side. "Are you okay?"

"I.. I'm fine haha, no need to worry, right?" Dawn said as she shook her head lightly.

"Good thing you landed in the sand," Misty smiled at her, reaching out her hand. "Come on, let's beat those guys."

"Yeah," Dawn smiled back, taking her hand.

"Tied!" Jess yelled. "Five minutes left. Continue."

"Come on girls!" May yelled from the side. "Beat them already!"

Misty winked and gave her a thumbs up. Then she looked back at Barry who was serving. He threw the volleyball up into the air and hit it weakly. The ball the net and fell down on the sand.

Paul and Kenny looked blankly at Barry, but the girls on the other team were cheering happily.

"Unfair!" Barry yelled. "I wasn't ready! I wasn't!"

"2 - 1" to the girls! Jess yelled. "Continue."

"Suure, you weren't!" Dawn smiled. "It's our turn to serve."

Conway walked up to the net to hand over the ball to Dawn. "You're pretty good," he complemented her. "You got talent _and_ looks, not bad."

"Uh.. Thanks," Dawn said, pretty creped out. She quickly ran over to her position and threw the ball up into the air. This time she smashed the ball over to the other side, hoping that they wouldn't hit back.

Barry jumped up and hit the ball back toward Misty. Piece of cake. Misty jumped up and smacked the ball down, scoring goal once again.

"Time's up! 3 - 1 to the girls, congratulations!" Jessie smiled, still noting down everything.

"Yeees!" Leaf yelled, pulling the two girls into a tight hug.

"I didn't even get a chance to do anything," Kenny facepalmed. 'Great, how am I going to impress Dawn now?'

"At least you didn't make a fool out of yourself," Paul muttered as he walked past Kenny, clearly angry about their loss.

"Calm down, you didn't even win," Ursula rolled her eyes as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Next up is team Ursula against team Gary, " Jess informed.

The boys and girls, except Ursula, got in their places and started to warm up. Serena looked suspiciously at Gary, which she thought looked incredibly familiar. She could've sworn she had met him before, but she couldn't put her finger on where. But that didn't matter now, she was up against Ash, her crush. Even though she knew he was dense, she hoped that he at least thought that her new ocean blue summer dress was cute. Serena threw away her straw hat and got in her position at the front.

"Come on, Ursula," Iris sighed. "We're all waiting for you."

"But my new denim shorts is going to be ruined!" Ursula said, not looking up from her cell phone. "Sorry, but I can't."

May facepalmed. "Why is our team name named after you if you're not going to participate?"

"Ursula, stop making everything harder and just play like you're supposed to," Ash said patiently.

Ursula blinked at him and glanced at her team. "Um... I don't know.."

"Forget her," Iris said. "We're going to play without her!"

Jess blew the whistle and the game begun.

Ash was the first to serve. He threw the ball high up into the air and smashed it over to the other side. May ran forward towards it, and Serena did the same. They both thought that the other one would smash the ball over, and therefore stood still and watched the ball fall to the sand in front of them.

"What happened there, May?" Drew smirked at May as the other guys were busy cheering loudly.

May stuck out her tongue at him. "Mind your own business. And Serena, I'm sorry about that."

"Ehe, that wasn't your fault," Serena said sheepishly.

"1 - 0 to the boys!" Jess shouted. "Continue!"

"Okay, I'm not good at this," Iris said as she threw the ball up in the air. She hit the ball over the net, which Drew easily hit back.

Serena eyed the ball and jumped up to smash it back over the net. She sent the ball flying towards Clemont, who confusedly held both of his hands up, not sure what to do. Before he even could do anything, the ball smashed right into his face. And then everything went black.

**XXX**

**Thanks for reading! The next chap will hopefully be up soon**


	3. Volleyball part 2

**Thanks for the nice reviews and favorites/follows! They really motivate me to write more :)**

**xxxxxxxxx**

"_Clemont?_"

"Clemont? Ah, thank Arceus you're all right!"

Through Clemont's blurred vision, he saw a bluenette looking down on him. There was something cold on his forehead, making him winch in pain. He raised his hand to remove the cold thing, but before he could the girl gently grabbed his hand.

"You can't remove the ice pack just now," she giggled.

Clemont blinked. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Hey Clemont!" Gary yelled from the volleyball court. "Get your ass back as soon you're done with being knocked out! We better not lose this!"

"A little empathy, maybe!?" Dawn yelled angrily back at him. "He can't play in this condition! And besides, this is just a stupid game and we're just playing for fun!"

"It isn't fun losing," Gary pointed out.

"Like I give a shi-"

"Could you keep it down?" Clemont asked, interrupting Dawn's ranting. "My head hurts."

Gary growled and kicked the volleyball over the net. "We're playing without him, guys!"

Clemont sighed and blushed in embarrassment. Half of him was happy he didn't have have to be a part of the tournament, and another half of him was quite embarrassed by passing out like he did. Why does everything he do turn out to be a huge disaster?

Dawn noticed the frown on his face. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Huh, no," Clemont quickly said, looking up at the bright sky.

"Great job, guys!" Gary yelled, flashing the girls a big smile. "How does the loss feel, losers?"

"Shut up, Gary," Iris tiredly replied. "Nobody ever gives a shit about what you say."

"What was that!?"

"FINALE, GUYS!" Jess informed, raising her hand. "Team Gary against Team Ball Crushers!"

"I'm up next," Dawn said and glanced at Clemont. "Just lay here while I'm gone. I'll be right back!" And with that the bluenette hurried over to the volleyball court, reuniting with her teammates.

Clemont watched her with confused expression. The last thing he remembered was that he got hit by the ball, and the next second she was right next to him. He noticed her shiny, navy blue hair, her bright eyes and the happy smile she always wore. How come she was so nice to him? Was it because she just pitied him?

"I'm so sorry about earlier!" Serena apologized as she sat down on the sand next to him, interrupting his thoughts. "I hope I didn't hurt you badly?"

"No, don't worry about it," Clemont smiled at her.

"If you say so," Serena smiled back at him and turned to look at the game. Clemont noticed that she was looking especially at Ash with a calm look on her face. He had known about her crush on their raven haired friend for a while, ever since they first started travelling together. He felt sort of sorry for her. It was no secret Ash was thick headed, especially when it came to girls. "How is it going with you and Ash?"

Serena jumped a little, blushing furiously. "W-what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Clemont replied.

Serena sighed and raised both of her hands up in defense. "Okay, okay. You got me." She paused a little and took a deep breath. "It's not going well, to be honest. He doesn't really treat me specially in any way. I don't think I'll ever be more than a friend in his eyes, well at least not anytime soon. I don't really know what to do."

"Don't give up," Clemont simply replied. "I'm sure Ash will notice you some day, but he won't for sure if you give up. You know how dense Ash can be."

Serena smiled once again. "That's true, thanks!"

Serena was one of the few ones he could talk like this to. Clemont didn't have many friends, and nor was he busy with making new friends either. He had always been nervous and awkward around people, and therefore he never really liked to socialize himself. Instead he would lock himself in his room and invent new stuff. That was until he and his sister Bonnie met Ash and Serena. He was still nervous and awkward around people, but not as much as he used to be.

At the other side of the volleyball court, Jessie was done noting down everything in her notebook. She smiled happily and admired her work. "I have now decided on who should be the two main characters!"

"Who is it?" Meowth asked in a bored tone.

"You see that contest twerp?" Jessie asked, pointing at Dawn. "Wouldn't she be the typical, loveable queen bee at school?"

"Jessie, most teens travel nowadays. Almost no one goes to Pokémon schools anymore."

"Who is writing the story here!?" Jessie sneered. "Anyway, that blonde twerp would be the typical invisible guy at school. I've decided that the story will be around them."

"Cliché," Meowth spat out.

"You need to make it more unique," James agreed.

Jessie was about to attack them, but before she could she realized that the time was up. "TIME'S UP!" She yelled, making the teens jump in surprise. "Uh.. Who won?" She then asked, looking from James to Meowth.

"Ash and the other guys," Meowth informed.

"And the winners are Team Gary!" Jessie said loudly, smiling at them all. "And the prize is..." Jessie jumped down from the high chair she was sitting on and picked up a large gift from the ground. "A gift!"

"Gift!" Ash cheered, pumping his hand in the air. He then rushed over to Jessie and snapped the gift out of her hand. "I can't wait to open it!"

"Remind me that Ash is going to be a Miltank or something in my story," Jessie sneered, offended by Ash's rudeness.

"How does it feel to lose, Red?" Gary smirked at Misty.

"It's just a game," Misty rolled her eyes and put her sunglasses on. "I couldn't care less."

"Awesome! We got four water guns!" Ash grinned, pulling out a large, green water gun.

"Water guns?" Drew frowned, flipping his hair. "That's childish," he and Iris said at the same time. Both of them locked eyes for a second, looking away with slight smiles on their faces.

"Ey, what do you think you're doing?" Gary asked, looking at Dawn who picked up a water gun. "You weren't in our team."

"That may be true, but Clemont was. I'm just giving one to him, that's all."

"Does he deserve one though? He passed out when the game just begun."

"He was still on the team," Dawn glared at Gary.

"Quit being such a jerk and just give one to Clemont too," Serena agreed, walking up next to Dawn.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down ladies," Gary said, raising his eyebrows. "No need to explode."

"Explode?" Serena narrowed her eyes at Gary. There was something familiar with him, put she couldn't put her finger on it. He looked like someone she met at Oak's summer camp many years ago, but she wasn't sure. "Have I met you before?"

Dawn took the opportunity and grabbed a water gun before Gary could say anything else.

"I don't think so?" Gary rubbed the back of his head.

Then it hit her. Of course! HE was the one who ruined every chance she got with Ash back in the summer camp! When Serena hurt her knee, Ash was the one who pulled out a handkerchief and bandaged up her injury. She was lost in the woods, so he also grabbed her hand and helped her to find the way back to the camp. When they came there, Gary saw them and pulled Ash away before Serena could even thank him. The next few days Gary would do the same every time she build up the courage to return back his handkerchief, and also thank him. Because of him, she couldn't interact with Ash at all!

"_You_ are the camp jerk!" Serena spat out, pointing at him. "After all those years I finally found you!"

"Camp what?" Gary asked. "What's with you?"

"What's with ME!?" Serena yelled, pushing him slightly. "How dare you ask me that!? Do you know how much you ruined for me back in those days? I won't lose to you ever again!"

Gary confusedly looked at Serena as she walked angrily away. "But.. our teams didn't even met in the final?"

**xxx**

"CANON BALL!" Barry yelled at the top of his lungs, jumping into the cold beach water while he was curled up as a ball. The splash sent the water all the way up to where Ursula was sun bathing.

"Hey!" Urusla snapped, taking off her sunglasses to see which one splashed the water on her. Ash was the one closest to her. He got a water gun in his arms, looking around for another victim to squirt water on. "Hey, Ash! Cut that childish thing off!"

"Huh?" Ash swirled around and faced the pink haired girl. "Did you say something?"

As his dark brown eyes met her pink ones, she instantly forgot what she was going to yell to him about. "Uh.. It's.. Nothing!" She quickly put on her sunglasses and buried her face into her fashion magazine.

Ash shrugged and scanned the crowd again. Let's see... Misty was yelling at Paul, Drew was reading a book, Gary was flirting with Leaf, May was eating ice cream... Which of them should be his next victim? Water splashing on him from behind snapped him back to reality.

"Hey!" Ash yelled. "We're on the same team!"

"In your dreams!" Iris laughed.

"Hey, how did you get that water gun?" Ash asked suspiciously.

"I'm borrowing it from Clemont," she simply replied. "He still need to rest after the accident, poor guy."

"In that case," Ash grinned, pointing the water gun at Iris.

Iris jumped aside, making the water splash on some random Poliwag. The Poliwag pouted and used water gun at Ash's direction. The water splashed right on his face, making Iris laugh harder.

"Just you wait," Ash smirked. "You've messed with the wrong guy!"

x

"..And that's why you got to stop being so negative all the time!" Misty finished her scolding, placing her hands on her hips. "Got it?"

"Hm? You said something?" Paul asked, looking up at the angry redhead in front of him.

"You're telling me you weren't even listening to me?" Misty sighed, rubbing her temples. "Arceus..."

Paul rest his head on his hands, glaring at the blue ocean in front of him. He saw this whole trip as an opportunity to get away from his brother Reggie and his girlfriend Maylene. Reggie would think he was out to socialize himself more, and then he would stop lecture him about making new friends and get to know more people. He was tired of people comparing him to his older brother and being told what to do and not to do. Why is it so hard for people to mind their own damn businesses? Paul would never understand that. Now this Misty girl popped up from nowhere and started criticizing him for the way that he acted. What did she expect? That he would suddenly change and become all happy? No. What an idiotic thing to believe. If everyone stopped caring so much about his damn life it would be great.

"Is there anything that bothers you?" Misty asked in a calmer tone.

What the heck? Do she really think he is going to open up for her instantly because she asked him to do so? Hell no. She was probably another one of these annoying people who was just curious about him and his past. He better keep away from her from now on. Paul glared at her one final time before he stood up and walked away. Misty watched him with a curious expression on her face.

x

"Here! I thought you would be thirsty so I bought you one as well!" Dawn smiled happily at Clemont and handed him a soda can.

"Thanks," Clemont said, taking the can. He felt much better now, but he was still too dizzy to walk around. Therefore he had to spend a little more time under the large parasol. He took another deep breath of the salty air. "Aren't you going to join the others?" Clemont asked. He didn't want to be the one who kept her away from having fun with the others, just because he was injured.

"Nah," Dawn replied, smiling at the sun. "It's way too hot now anyway. I'd rather keep you company."

Clemont felt his cheeks heat up and looked away to hide it. To be honest, a part of him was relieved by her answer. He took a sip of the soda, looking at the other ones who was spread all around the beach. "By the way, thanks for taking so good care of me."

"No problem," Dawn replied. "My aunt is a nurse, so I learned a lot from her about nursing."

"So.. that's how it is," Clemont said nervously.

Dawn smiled one of her bright smiles again, making Clemont look the other way again. How could a person be so bright? He hadn't known her for a long time, but he could tell she was a person who acts nice to anyone. No matter what.


End file.
